


Timmy Goes to a new School

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Magical Realism Fics [1]
Category: Fairly OddParents, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mexican Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Timmy is tired of the abuse and pain that everyone put him through. So he decided to go to a new school where he makes new friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Timmy holds his tablet to his chest, looking up at the school grounds.He made his decision two days ago, and he was now adopted by a fun loving and kind couple after they call the social services on his parents and Vicky his former babysitter. He squares his shoulders and walks into the spanish style school/college. 

“Timoteo!” Timmy squeaks when he’s scooped up in a bear hug, by a tan skinned girl.

“Gabi could you put me down, please?”

She sets Timmy down, her face split into a bright smile, “Not that I’m not incredibly happy to see you, chico, but what are you doing here? I thought you’d decided to stay at your non-magic school, until you graduated there.”

“Things happened. I didn’t feel welcome there anymore, so I decided to transfer over early.”

Gabi reaches over and sets a hand on his shoulder, “Dang. I’m sorry, amigo. Do you want to talk about it, or would you rather me introduce you to everyone?”

“Introduce me to everyone else, please. It’s been too long.” Timmy looks up at her, Gabi’s green eyes nothing but gentle.

Timmy just smiles, as he listens to Gabi talk, happy that one of his oldest friends is still here for him.

The best part is, everyone in his class is incredibly supportive of him.

He should have switched schools when his new parents offered on his birthday. His life’s been so much easier. 

Gabi and her friends sees Timmy crying. 

"Hey i'm sorry your parents are being jerks"

“You’ll always have us though.” 

Timmy looks in between them, then nods and leans into Gabi’s affection, “I know. Thanks you guys.”

“Mmhmm.” Gabi presses a kiss to the top of his head, before reading a book, “Just remember that you’re always allowed to kick toxic people out of your life, and it’s okay to be upset about the relationship you’ve lost. You can miss the person you thought they were.”

Timmy sniffles at that, nodding his head “Thanks, Gabi.”


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy was reading a book.

But someone knocks on the door.

Timmy opens the door revealing Chloe Carmichael.

"Chloe what are you doing-"

"No time for this"

Thunder crashing

"Timmy your parents are worried about you going to a new school full of magical realism."

"Chloe i love my new school"

Chloe said "B-but Timmy if everyone finds out that you changed schools they freaked out"

Timmy said "I know" as he kissed Chloe on the head.

"Bye Chloe"

"Bye Timmy"

Rain pouring


	3. Chapter 3

AJ said "I'm sorry but Timmy's not here"

Chester said "Why did Timmy changed schools"

Tootie crying "Why is Timmy transferred"

Trixie said "It's okay Tootie i think we should [gulps] apologize to Timmy"

Chester said "His adoptive parents won't let Mr. Crocker get Timmy a bad grade and Timmy did well in a new school full of magical realism"

Chloe said "Vicky was forced to go to boarding school for proper ladies"

AJ said "How about we go to a magic realism school"

The classmates cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

Timmy saws a note.

"Dear Timmy we're sorry for all the abuse and the pain we put you through from now on we promised to be nice to you care for you and help you. Sincerely, Dimmsdale Elementary School."

Timmy smiles as a tear rolling through his face.

"It's okay I forgive you Gracias"


End file.
